


堵在半路的抑制剂/pwp

by Sundy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A!Steve/O!Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundy/pseuds/Sundy
Summary: Bucky和Steve互相暗恋，但两人都没有说出口。 Bucky误以为Steve和Peggy是一对。军队Omega抑制剂运输受阻，Bucky不得已发情，去小树林解决问题，被担心并尾随而来的Steve发现。





	堵在半路的抑制剂/pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一篇pwp，想要投喂Steve和Bucky哥哥的军装肉
> 
> ABO设定
> 
> 注：①Gabe：全名Gabe Jones，咆哮突击队成员

会议室一片寂静。

“现在是所有物资的运输都受阻了？”Steve皱着眉头看着通信兵，在得到肯定回答后转头看向了上校：“长官，现在我们的枪弹食物储存还是充足的，但是军队里的抑制剂已经无法满足需求了。”

上校点了点头，也皱着眉拿过了物资登记的册子：“先保证马上要到发情期的Omega的需求，缓几日为物资的运输争取时间。”

Steve点了点头，领命出了会议室，迅速将任务安排了下去，通知军队里即将要到发情期的Omega到医疗室领取抑制剂后便快步走回了自己和Bucky的帐篷，处理剩下的军务。闻着帐篷里Bucky淡淡的牛奶味的Omega信息素味道，Steve不自觉傻傻地笑了一下。

Steve是Alpha，Bucky是Omega，两人本来是不能住在同一个帐篷的，但Bucky认为自己和Steve从小一起长大，睡在同一张床都试过，住在一个军帐根本不是问题，更重要的，他太了解Steve了，一旦研究起战略来没完没了，也不知道早点休息，住在一起也好方便照顾。考虑到Steve一向自控和自制的性格，和管不住自己下半身的alpha完全不沾边，长官也同意了Bucky的申请，将他们调到了一个军帐，完全没考虑夜夜与Barnes睡在同一个帐篷里却什么都不能做对Steve来说是多么甜蜜的烦恼。

Steve也不记得自己是从什么时候开始暗恋自己的小竹马的，是在他每次落难他都及时出现时，是在搂着他的肩说带他去未来时，还是在参军前夜在他耳边用沙哑柔软的嗓音喊他“punk”时。这爱恋的情绪起初只是软绵绵地在心里飘，时不时地撩动他的心扉，让他的目光不自觉地追随Bucky的一举一动，但一切在Steve无意中撞见Bucky浑身赤裸，双脚打开地躺在行军床一手抚弄着自己的阴茎，一手在湿漉漉的穴口戳弄，眼神迷离地喘着气后，都变了样，它像变成了一只猛兽，老虎狮子狼随便什么的，在Steve身体里横冲直撞，撞得他每见到Bucky都跟着了魔一样盯着他的红唇，撞得他每次和Bucky共处一室身体都热得很，下身都想起立和Bucky敬个礼，更别提每晚睡在充满Bucky信息素的帐篷里了。可他的小竹马对他好像并没有什么意思，对他和对其他队友的态度并没有两样，只是对他更多一份关心多了一份一起长大的情谊，并没有Steve想看见的那种Omega对alpha的爱恋。

想到这，Steve不禁抿了抿嘴，坐到了临时搭起的书桌前。自己要追到Bucky，恐怕还得多学习学习。

Steve搜索着脑海里可以请教的人选，左右想想都觉得Peggy是个不错的咨询者。Peggy有不少追求者，而且和Steve关系不错，，应该可以告诉他些追人的方法，这总比他一点一点摸索好上不少。

 

 

Bucky最近也很苦恼。军队的Omega抑制剂断了补充，这本来没他什么事，他的发情期并不是这几天。可最近Steve的味道却变得有点奇怪，闻着还是那股清新的薄荷味，但总让Bucky觉得怪怪的，闻着闻着身体就开始不安分起来，小穴还不自觉分泌液体，让他每次在Steve面前都坐立难安，恨不得钻进地缝里好。他是喜欢Steve的，说到了爱的程度也不为过，是Omega对alpha的那种想要被狠狠贯穿的感情，但他还没饥渴到每时每刻对着Steve发情的地步。

况且，Bucky装作不在意的样子瞄了眼空地上交谈甚欢的Steve和Peggy，心里也无端端生出一股失落来，军队的胜利女神一直对他们队长青睐有加。她是多么完美的Omega，坚强又独立的女性。

Steve你这小子也太走运了，Bucky努了努嘴，拍了拍旁边Gabe①的肩膀，“我们的Steve可是开窍了。”

“可不是吗！一出手就是胜利女神，队长好运气！”Gabe也笑着搂住了Bucky，往他胸口拍了一下。

 

 

“这样就有……额……有用吗？”看到Bucky被另一个alpha搂住让Steve恨不得马上回到Bucky身边，但正在和Peggy请教方法的他没有办法如此无礼地抛下正在和他对话的女性，散发出的alpha气息里更添了几分急迫。

“哦，当然。”Peggy是何等聪明的女性，看到Steve忽然一副不安的样子，眼神一直飘向被人搂住的Barnes，她还有什么不明白的，Steve刚才一直支支吾吾不肯说出来要追的人十有八九就是Barnes了。

Peggy笑着对Steve敬了个军礼，和他打气到：“希望这些对你有用，队长。希望你早日追到Barnes中士。”

“我……不……”听到Bucky名字的Steve一张俊脸变得通红，满是秘密被戳穿的心虚，但看到Peggy戏谑的眼神否认的话又怎么也说不出口，只好也敬了个军礼道谢到：“谢谢你的祝福。”他看向Bucky的眼神温柔得像一片蓝色的海，“我也希望如此。”

 

 

忍了几个晚上身体的燥热，Bucky终于决定要去医疗室领一支抑制剂给自己打一针。日日泡在Steve信息素的湖里的感觉不要太好，好得他腰肢无力，下身空虚无比，要不是顾及Steve就睡在旁边的床上，他简直都要当场给自己来个手活，喊着Steve的名字把自己操射什么的，想想就让Bucky情难自已。

但在医疗室收到的回复宛如晴天霹雳，让Bucky懵了懵：“你说抑制剂已经被领完停止供应了？”

“是啊，队里存货本来不多，近来也比较多Omega到发情期，所以……”小护士一脸同情的看着Bucky，转了转眼珠提议道：“Bucky你和队长那么熟，队长又是alpha，你可以叫队长先帮你度过这个……”

“哎哎哎这什么和什么嘛，我和Steve？！不要开玩笑了！我走了，你好好干活，再见！”这句话刚好戳到Bucky心里不可告人的小秘密，Bucky耳尖红透了，慌慌张张地摆了摆手就往营外赶，连招牌的挑眼都忘了做。

“什么和什么嘛。就开开玩笑，Bucky真是的。”小护士嘟囔着收起小册子，坐下继续自己的工作。

 

 

Bucky在回到军帐后身体每况愈下，发情反应越来越明显。和Steve来一发的想法在他心里生了根，让他忍不住一遍一遍的想这滋味会是何等美好。军裤慢慢被染湿，留下深色的水印，让沉浸在性幻想里的Bucky从火辣的场景中清醒过来。

“该死，发情期为什么提前这么多。”Bucky慌慌张张地换下湿漉漉的裤子，勉强让下身不再哗啦啦地像一个没扭紧的手龙头，套上新的军裤，身体的燥热却是一波一波的上来了。

咬了咬牙，Bucky一步步地向驻地外的树林走去。

 

 

“Bucky？”Steve跟着Bucky的味道走来时看到的景象让他双眼瞬间变得通红，从来没有感受过的alpha本能席卷了他，心里那头野兽是再也无法被困在理智的桎梏里了。

 

Bucky跪趴在地上，内裤和军裤一齐被褪至大腿根部，露出了浑圆的臀部。湿漉漉的穴口还插着Bucky自己的两根手指，贪婪地一下下吮吸着，像个不知餍足的小嘴。

这一声叫喊倒是唤回陷在情欲里Bucky的几分神志。他慌忙侧头看向声源，像丛林里被惊吓到的鹿，一双又大又亮的眼睛里情欲的湿意正浓，却又带上了几分不堪见人的秘密被撞破的惶恐。

“……Steve……”几乎在反映过来的一瞬间，Bucky立马收回自己插在屁股里的手指，提了裤子，将粘稠的湿意在上衣上胡乱地擦了擦站了起来，“呀，Steve你怎么过来这里了，是有什么任务……”语气里强作镇定，眼神飘飘忽忽地乱扫。

“Bucky，你在做什么？”Steve没有回答Bucky的话。他眼眸的蓝色已然深得近黑，眼角带上了兽性的血色，一步步地走向扶着树干强站着Bucky。

“我这没……没干什么……大家都是成年人了这种事Steve你又不是不知道！Steve……Steve！干嘛……干嘛走这么近……”Bucky被极具侵略性的alpha气息熏得更加脚软，斜斜地靠在了树干上。

“我想听你告诉我。”

Steve一步步逼近，像狩猎的雄狮一步步逼近它的猎物，每一步靠近充斥在Bucky周围的alpha气息又更重一分，热烈地与Omega发情的气味交融。

“Bucky，你在想着谁？想谁这样对你？”

Bucky后穴流出了更多的爱液，几乎瞬间染湿了他刚匆忙拉上的军裤，甚至顺着他背靠着的树干往下流，留下一道粘稠的湿痕。Bucky只有一边借力树干支撑着酸软的身体，一边分神去对抗后穴这难耐的瘙痒感。他的耳垂红透了，被Steve近乎命令的语气逼得近乎跪倒臣服在他脚边，哭喊着求他的挚友操他，用点什么方法帮他堵住他后穴不止的爱液。

该死的Omega天性。

这是Steve，你最好的朋友，他值得那个最好的Omega。他现在只是被你的气味引得失控了，他会找回他自己的，你不能趁机钻空子Barnes，控制住自己。

Bucky低着头急促地喘气，想平复自己的性欲：“呼——呼——别——别再——呼——呼——靠近——”但大口吸气的结果只是将更多更纯正的alpha信息素灌进肺部，随着血液流遍全身，引得内部腺体更为亢奋不安。Bucky喘的更厉害了，体温高得身体透出粉色，像一颗熟透的引人采摘的蜜桃。

“会后悔的——”Bucky挣扎地更贴近后方想离散发着侵略气息的alpha远些，但脑袋却不自觉后仰抵住树干，露出了脆弱的脖颈和随着他说话不断滚动的喉结，这是Omega对强大alpha本能的示弱。

眼前不断滚动的可爱喉结和 “后悔”一词让处在理智边缘的alpha彻底陷入了本能的旋涡。

后悔？自己会让这个Omega感到后悔？不！他几乎用整个生命在爱他了！

Steve的眼睛发红，上前大跨一步来到Bucky跟前，一手从后托起Bucky的腰一手固定住Bucky的肩膀，歪头发狠地咬住了Omega颈侧的腺体灌入了自己的标记。

“啊——啊——”突如其来的alpha信息素的侵入让Bucky尖叫，腺体被啃咬标记的满足感和快感席卷了他全身，因发情高高翘起的下体在没有被触碰的情况下射出了第一轮精液打湿了他军裤前面的面料，像尿裤子了一样。经历了一轮高潮的Omega腰肢发软几乎瘫在了树干和Steve的手臂上。

“噢，Buck。”感觉到Bucky染上自己味道的alpha满足地喟叹，“我的男孩。”

连绵不断的吻落在了Bucky的脸上，落在他陷在高潮余韵还略显无神的眼睛旁，颤抖的睫毛上，然后一直向下。Bucky下巴那道浅浅的小沟也被吻得湿淋淋的。在舔尽Bucky嘴角边来不及吞咽的唾液后，这唇的主人才虔诚地吻上那玫瑰般红润的嘴唇，探入了他高热的口腔，与他的舌头黏糊糊地缠在一起。

Bucky的脑袋昏沉沉的，被标记的高潮超过他脑子负载，他只能随着本能追逐缠绕他熟悉的气味，双手搂上了对方的背。湿黏黏的裤子好像被谁解开了，后穴的液体顺着大腿根部流下，痒得他一哆嗦，神志稍稍回了笼。

“……Steve清醒一点，唔——天，别。想想卡特，噢唔——这都是我的错。”Bucky晃动脑袋躲过Steve不断地亲吻，手从Steve背后收了回来抵在Steve的胸膛上推挤，企图把糊了自己一脸口水的alpha唤清醒。

但alpha一点都不领情，被自己Omega推开的狂躁在Steve的心口炸开。他突然将Bucky一条光裸的腿拉起盘在了自己腰间，同时向Bucky湿软的后穴探入了三根手指快速抽插起来。

“啊——”敏感点被狠狠擦过让Bucky兴奋得脚趾都蜷缩起来，站立的腿一弯就要跪下，被Steve眼疾手快的捞起也挂在了腰间，Bucky整个人被抵在了树干和Steve之间狭小的空隙里呻吟着，手无力地搭在Steve的肩上。后穴的手指抽动得越来越快，手指的主人也越来越掌握了Bucky的敏感点位置，每次插入和抽出时都故意重重地摩擦那个让Bucky尖叫的点，让Bucky呻吟声越来越高昂。

“要，要到……”长长的水痕从Bucky嘴角蔓延到他锁骨上，中途被Steve从中间舔断又再连成一条，后穴痉挛着准备迎接高潮却被抽出的手指生生打断。

“不—啊——”Bucky抗议声还没说完，被一个更粗大更炙热的东西的顶入让他后穴猛地缩紧，前面的阴茎再次射出白浊，星星点点地落在面前人墨绿色的军装外套上。

“唔——”收紧的后穴让Steve血脉偾张，他强忍着立刻抽动的念头亲吻着怀里不断颤抖的人，手伸进Bucky军服里轻抚着他的腰侧让他放松下来。

“太大了……”Bucky的身体慢慢地放松了下来，后穴被撑大充满的不适应让他喃喃着扭着腰往后退，但身后树干的阻挡让他毫无退路，alpha的阴茎只退出了后穴一点点，还徒增了后穴与阴茎的摩擦。

Steve放弃了忍耐，或者没有alpha能够忍受自己心爱的Omega给自己带来的快感。Steve在Bucky一次推挤自己胸口向上缩去的瞬间猛然压下Bucky的肩膀同时狠狠地顶胯，本来出来一点的阴茎快速地再次捅入了Omega湿热的后穴。这次并没有给Bucky留任何缓冲的时间，粗长的阴茎开始又快又准地撞击他的敏感点，快感在一瞬间席卷了他全身。

“啊啊啊——呜——啊——”Bucky呻吟里带上了哭腔，过载的快感甚至让他有点喘不上气。他被Steve顶得上下耸动，后背被树皮磨得发红，失神的绿眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，嘴里不断被Steve逼出呻吟，有时一声还没有结束就被Steve突然加快的动作逼得尾音上扬。

刚开荤的alpha却毫不体谅他，恶劣地开始玩弄他从发情期开始就一直翘起的阴茎。从茎身到连接处两颗睾丸，每一处的触碰都让本来就可怜兮兮的阴茎开始抖动，小孔处不断流出前液让茎身更加滑腻。Alpha充满薄茧的手最后来到那个不断吐出前液的小孔，故意用手上的薄茧摩擦出精的小口，让Bucky声音里的哭腔更为明显。

“别——呜呜别——不要——啊啊——”Bucky的话被呻吟和哭腔打乱得七零八落，他从没有被这样对待过，从来没有体会过像这样灭顶的情欲和快感。他彻底软成了一滩水，在Steve不间断的进攻下丢盔弃甲，胡乱地呻吟着希望换来alpha的一丝同情和怜惜，但这甜腻的呻吟声与他眼泪唾液混合着留下脖颈的画面只能换来Steve更加失控的撞击和玩弄。

“不行了——啊——要坏了啊……呜啊——”硬着的阴茎什么都射不出了，但Steve却不放过它，不断地玩弄着它，甚至更加顽劣地玩弄后面的小球。后穴里的腺体被撞得肿胀，仅需稍稍一碰就引出令Bucky颤抖的快感，而alpha还在用力的撞击着。“求你Steve，求你！呜呜真的不行——啊啊——太多了——”换是其他任何情况下倔强的Barnes中士都是不会说出这样求人的话来的，但Bucky连最后的羞耻心都在过载的快感中不见了，一条心只想换来狠心的alpha的原谅。

“Bucky再一点，你可以的。”Steve吻住他的唇，把他所有求饶的话都堵在了喉咙里。后穴里的alpha阴茎在逐渐胀大，引得Bucky在接吻的同时喉咙又发出了压抑的呻吟。在又抽插了几十个来回后，alpha最后一个深入插入到了小穴的深处，阴茎上的结胀大锁住了Bucky，滚烫的精液浇在Bucky肿大的敏感点上，一股又一股。Bucky被生生推上了Omega高潮，后穴紧紧咬住了alpha的阴茎和他的结，前端又射出了一股稀薄的白液，爽得翻白眼晕了过去。

空气里Omega和alpha的气息融为一体，最终标记完成。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“唔——”Bucky醒来是在他和Steve的军帐里，嗓子沙哑得简直不像自己的，本想起身喝点水，但刚动一下浑身就传来难忍的酸麻。“上帝啊我这是——”昨晚荒唐的一切突然回到脑子里，Bucky倏然瞪大了眼睛，震惊得不知道应该怎么办好。

Steve进来时看到的就是瞪大眼睛震惊状的Bucky，这样一幅可爱的画面让忧心忡忡的他也不禁笑了一下。他的动作引起了Bucky注意，他们的视线在空中相撞了一下两人又同时移开了视线。

“Bucky。”Steve首先打破沉默。他的脸有点泛红，脸颊绷得紧紧地有点严肃，这是Steve害羞时的表现，Bucky知道。Steve快步走到床边，一双蓝得透亮的眼睛深深看着Bucky： “我喜欢你，Bucky。不单单是兄弟间能为你出生入死的那种喜欢，更是想要夜夜抱着你入睡，可以随时亲吻你的那种喜欢，喜欢到想要永远和你在一起，想陪你到时间的尽头。Bucky，我知道我这番说得太晚了，我应该昨晚先……我愿意受任何处罚，但，但你愿意吗？”Steve紧张地看着Bucky，话说得语无伦次：“和我在一起好吗Bucky？”

Bucky耳尖脸颊随着Steve的表白一点点泛红，他强做镇定地回望Steve：“你Bucky哥哥什么时候真正怪过你……表白别偷用我的话呀，陪你到时间的尽头明明是我先说……”

一个吻落在了Bucky的唇上。


End file.
